1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks and backpack accessories, more particularly to backpacks modified and constructed to enable the combined use of a backpack and an umbrella or canopy apparatus, wherein the combined apparatus is utilized hands fine in its preferred raised or collapsed position. A backpack which provides these uses along with common accessories such as; a plurality of storage compartments with various closing mechanisms, the option of forward and rearward fabric surfaces fabricated with water resistant material, a pair of shoulder straps and a waist strap associated with said forward surface along with other accessories that are not common such as; a u-shaped frame member secured within the rear outer walls of the backpack vertically and horizontally which provide structural rigidity to the entire assembly and serves as a base for the umbrella or canopy apparatus, a poncho which forms an integrated unit being connected to and stowed within a specific storage compartment on the bag portion of the backpack. A detachable; cushioned pillow also an accessory of the assembly structurally positioned to provide lumbar support for the carrier of the backpack and when detached can be used for sitting on hard services or a head rest while napping or sleeping etc. A final accessory is a carrying case that protects and preserves the entire assembly when being transported or stored, also fabricated optionally with a water resistant material wherein the fabrication and construction thereof enables the carrying case to convert in use to a mat for floor exercises, resting, napping etc. A complete assembly of the aforementioned having versatility in use by both genders of all ages for many different activities.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of backpacks has been well established as an integral part of the daily lives of millions of people around the globe. Major contributing factors being the conveniences associated with the use of backpacks as well as the growing number of activities presently existing a person can engage in for which the use of a backpack enhances, whether it be recreational, educational, athletically, employment etc. This growing trend coupled with many technological advances has created a demand for backpacks that are constructed with durability, having versatility and still yet being suitable for use in multiple activities. The following prior art references among many other substantiates this fact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6/217,113 issued to Knatz on Apr. 17, 2001 depicts a carry all backpack modified with a seat conversion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,401 issued to Severon et. al. on Apr. 10, 1990 depicts a child carrier usable as a backpack, stroller and recliner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,152 issued to Trevino issued on Apr. 25, 1995 depicts a backpack assembly with audio components. U.S. Patent Application No. 20050258294 filed on Sep. 23, 2003 by Dickson, Craig C. suggests a backpack modified within to store the components of a tent. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,981 issued to Gex on Nov. 27, 1990 depicts a folding chair backpack.
These prior art references have mainly been fabricated to suit certain niche markets, and although not directly related to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, this referenced art does ascertain the need for modified multi-purpose backpacks. Now referring to prior art references that are more closely related to the present invention, such as; U.S. Patent App. No. 200400331827 filed on Nov. 8, 2002 by Haber, Robert suggests a backpack for carrying an umbrella and/or a child hands free. U.S. Patent App. No. 20050050614 filed on Jan. 17, 2004 by Leung, Kok Hung which suggests a backpack type satchel with a rain hat and connected cape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,385 issued to Ward et. al. on Apr. 25, 2000 depicts a backpack with umbrella support and U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,722 issued to Christie, Joseph L. on Oct. 30, 2001 depicts an umbrella mountable on a backpack. These prior art references suggest being versatile in use in different ways. However, they are either not suitable for use with adults and children alike, the operation thereof tends to be awkward for use, they are suitable for certain niche markets only, and they either fail to provide protection from the elements or the protection provided is inadequate in use when serious inclement weather.